GTA Online/Notes
This article provides useful information, tips, and tricks in regards to moneymaking and gameplay in Grand Theft Auto: Online. Selling Cars Selling stolen vehicles found on the street at Los Santos Customs is a smart way to casually earn some money whether you are a n00b or a veteran. Below is a gallery of vehicles to look out for when searching for a car to sell - the following are the "hottest" cars that can be sold at Los Santos Customs for the highest price. Any vehicle not on this list either cannot be sold at Los Santos Customs, or can be sold for $4500 or less. Although very rare, a pre-modified "Gang Tornado" can occasionally be found on Grove Street at around midnight; the chances of a Gang Tornado spawning can be slightly increased by driving a regular Tornado around the area. Selling a Gang Tornado at Los Santos Customs will earn you around $12,000 - however, stealing the vehicle may be risky due to the trigger-happy gangsters in the area. Another useful tip is to store high-value vehicles such as the Sentinel, Felon GT, and Baller in your garage(s), should you have the space to spare. This enables you to simply drive them out when you wish to sell a vehicle without having to run around searching for one; it also removes the possibility of having to settle for a car of less value should the high-value vehicles not be currently spawning. Simeon Requests At some point during gameplay, Simeon may text you with a list of vehicles that he requires for export. As with selling cars at Los Santos Customs, this is a slightly more active way to casually earn some money as a n00b or veteran. Once you have tracked down one of the requested vehicles, drive it to Los Santos Customs either after you have lost your two-star wanted level or during you having this wanted level - the latter will almost always cause the wanted level to disappear after you exit the customs shop. Make sure also to not damage the vehicle on your way to Los Santos Customs - the repair bill will do nothing but detract from the overall profit you make from this sale. Once in Los Santos Customs, the only required modification that must be made to the vehicle is the primary paintwork - any other modification such as bodywork, engine upgrades, or secondary colour paint will not result in an increased reward by Simeon. It is advisable to spend the littlest amount of money on respraying the vehicle as possible - the following Classic colours are all priced at $780, the lowest respray price: *Dark Steel *Rolled Steel *Creek Brown *Bleached Brown *Cream Once you have resprayed the vehicle, exit Los Santos Customs and travel to the docks at the bottom of the map while being careful not to damage the vehicle in any way - the more beaten-up the car is, the less Simeon will pay for it. Drive into the garage at the docks marked with a white "S" on the minimap, and a man will tell you that you did a good job as you get out of the car. Depending on the vehicle that you sold to Simeon, you will make a profit of between $2400 and $12,000 - assuming the car was not damaged, and was resprayed with a $780 paintjob. Diamond Casino and Resort The Diamond Casino and Resort, added in a recent update, allows a spin of the Lucky Wheel in the casino once every twenty-four hours in real life. Rewards from this Lucky Wheel vary, but can include cash, RP, random clothing, and chips. Chips are a new currency introduced alongside the Diamond Casino and Resort that allow you to purchase exclusive and limited edition clothing items from within the casino - these are quite expensive, however. One-thousand chips can be earned every twenty-four hours in real life also by speaking to the casino clerk and claiming your daily bonus of chips. The top prize in the Diamond Casino and Resort can be seen upon entering the casino: an exotic car or motorcycle slowly spinning on a pedestal, surrounded by rope fence. This vehicle that is currently on display in the casino at any given time can be won for free from spinning the Lucky Wheel - while it is very rare to win this free vehicle, it is certainly possible. If adoration of the current vehicle exists to such a degree, there is a trick to repeatedly spinning the wheel, ignoring the spin limit by resetting the game in some specific way; this shall not be covered here, however. If one happens to win the vehicle on display, the vehicle shall be transferred to the garage of your choice in exactly the specification of the vehicle on display. While the prize vehicle you receive can be modified at Los Santos Customs, attempting to sell it will earn you precisely zero dollars; attempting to sell the vehicle after applying modifications will instead give you a percentage of the money that you spent on modifications. It is therefore advisable to either keep the vehicle as eye candy in your garage, or sell it off for free if you do not wish to keep it at all or require the space in your garage. The vehicle on display in the Diamond Casino and Resort remains on display for a week at a time; every week, Rockstar changes the display vehicle to another in order to keep up an incentive to spin the wheel. A vehicle that has been previously put on display in the casino is very unlikely to go on display again at a later date, as that would be detrimental to Rockstar's intentions with the feature. Past display vehicles include the Thrax, Jester Classic, and Stafford. Miscellaneus Moneymaking Methods *'Robbing a convenience store' is a simple method of earning between $1000 and $3000, so long as you are semi-capable of evading the two-star wanted level that accompanies your actions. The minimum effort required in a robbery is just to point a weapon at the cashier - harming the cashier or shooting weapon is not necessary. Note that robbing multiple stores in a short amount of time will cause you to gain a wanted level higher than two stars. *'Bounty-hunting' is a risky opportunity should it become available, but can pay as much as selling a vehicle at Los Santos Customs. "Wanted" players can have a bounty on them of between $1000 and $9000 - this amount of money will be bestowed upon you should you manage to kill the wanted player. The bounty is not removed from a wanted player should they commit suicide. Bounty-hunting is only recommended if you are both skilled at shooting and you possess decent weapons. *'Daily objectives' are three optional tasks given to you each and every day (in real life, not in-game) which are usually quite simple and do not require you to go much out of your way to complete them. Completing all three daily objectives for that day will earn you $25,000 and 3000 RP; completing all daily objectives for a week straight earns you $100,000 and 15,000 RP, and completing all daily objectives for a month straight earns you $500,000 and 50,000 RP. * Being a Good Sport comes with a small but welcome bonus of $2000 every so often. To be a Good Sport, you must avoid destroying other's personal vehicles and leaving missions and jobs before completing them. Destroying the personal vehicles of other players is a stupid idea anyway, unless you absolutely have to - you will have to pay their insurance, which is likely to be upwards of $10,000. *'Freemode Events' are always a fun way to earn some money. These events occur randomly every twelve minutes in a free-roam lobby, so long as there are enough players in the lobby; this lobby can be public, but it can also be invite-only, friends-only, or crew-only. Participating in a freemode event can earn you around $10,000 should you win or finish in the top three, but coming fourth or losing will reward you with a smaller sum of money as a "runner-up prize". Some tips for various freemode events are as follows: **Longest Wheelie - Perform wheelies at the Los Santos International Airport for a sure-fire chance of getting into the top three. Use a Bati 801 or Hakuchou motorcycle in order to achieve the best wheelie. **Vehicles Stolen - Acquire a large vehicle and park it in the middle of the lanes on a motorway, preventing NPC vehicles from passing - make sure to do this prior to the event starting so that a head start can be had. Note that wanted levels earned from stealing vehicles still occur, so watch out for the rozzers. **Highest Speed - This challenge requires a land vehicle for the speed to count. Use the fastest car or motorcycle that you own, and try not to crash while doing so. **Hunt The Beast - If you are the beast, you will earn $30,000 for completing this event successfully. If you are a hunter, do not bother. You have better things to be doing than running around the map searching for some werewolf in a varsity jacket. **Criminal Damage - To compete without using your own ammo, use a Rhino, Buzzard, or Hydra. Alternatively, the free Turreted Limo that comes free with being a CEO is capable if weaker than the aforementioned vehicles. Methods of Saving Money The most important way to save money is to only buy what you absolutely need. Avoid purchasing something solely because you have unlocked it, especially things such as clothing, gun tints, and aesthetic vehicle modifications. Try to only purchase clothing that you will regularly wear, and vehicle modifications that will enhance your vehicle in performance and ability rather than style. Some vehicles, such as the Elegy RH8, are free when fulfilling certain criteria. Do not purchase a vehicle from an in-game website that can spawn on the streets naturally and be modified at Los Santos Customs. You will save many amounts of money by stealing a vehicle such as a Ruiner or Fusilade from the street and making it a personal vehicle at Los Santos Customs rather than by purchasing it from a website. You can save a little more money by driving the vehicle into your garage first, and then taking it to Los Santos Customs - you will not have to pay for a tracker with this method. Additionally, if purchasing a vehicle for the purpose of racing, watching Broughy1322's fastest vehicle testing videos is a smart way of avoiding accidentally purchasing a good-looking car with awful performance. The cheapest apartment that enables one to host Heist missions is Del Perro Heights, Apartment 10 ($200,000) - it also comes with a ten-car garage. If you are uninterested in Heists, the cheapest ten-car garage is 1623 South Shambles Street ($105,000) - note, however, that this property is a lonesome garage and lacks an apartment. The cheapest apartment in the game is 0112 S Rockford Drive, Apartment 13 ($80,000) - this has a two-car garage to its name. For CEO businesses, the cheapest office is Maze Bank West ($1,000,000), with the cheapest warehouse being Rancho Convenience Store Lockup ($250,000). Death in Grand Theft Auto: Online requires you to pay $500 upon respawn for your hospital bills. Bearing this in mind as well as the cost of ammunition, it may be unwise to get into freeroam battles and such things unless strictly necessary, as it will only detract from your efforts to save money. Passive Mode is a useful tool in avoiding death by players, but note that suicide and death by NPCs is still possible. Do not buy Shark Cards. Racing Racing in Grand Theft Auto: Online is chaotic and unfriendly. To win in a race in Grand Theft Auto: Online, you must use expert driving ability combined with restrained but effective methods of ramming your opponents off of the track, into the wall, or into a tree. It is a matter of ram or be rammed in almost all cases; if you wish for clean races, join Nonchalant Dominance or buy Gran Turismo Sport. My preferred method of taking out an opponent is through pit maneouvres - if done successfully, you will lose little to no speed and will be able to carry on your merry way while your opponent is off of the track, in the wall, or in a tree. Ramming harshly from the rear end rarely works out well for both parties, and will usually end up with you worse off; ramming harshly from the side is more likely to work out, however, but only if it actually hinders your opponent in any way - otherwise, he will likely immediately ram you back. Make sure to always use the racing line where possible, no matter how dull and unfun it may be. Using the racing line in a race full of people who do not know how to race will further your likelihood of catching up and potentially winning the race should you be victim of a ramming incident. Alternatively, ignore this piece of advice and pretend that you are playing Burnout. Do also bear in mind that adding offroad wheels to any vehicle will slightly increase the traction of the tires. Car choice is also very important in races. Not only does your chosen vehicle need to be fast to keep up with the competition, but it needs to also be suited to the track that you are racing on. Racing a fast vehicle that has bad handling on a corner-filled and curvy circuit is an unwise recipe, as is racing a slower vehicle with great handling on a straight, flat, dull track. For the best of both worlds, select a vehicle such as the Nero Custom - it is fast and has decent cornering ability too. For more information on the fastest vehicles around a track, see Broughy1322's invaluable research. Additionally, thanks to Rockstar's ineptitude in small details, there is such a thing as kerb boosts - this is where driving two wheels on and off of a kerb gives your car a minute but significant burst of speed. Repeated kerb boosting on a long straight can cause a car to overtake another of the same car, despite them both going at top speed - the kerb boosts provide an extra ounce of top speed to the vehicle. Do not kerb-hunt, however - going out of your way to kerb boost is a foolish idea as it almost certainly means that you are taking a slower line, and you are at risk of hitting a lamp post, dumpster, tree, or the wall. Kerb boosts can be achieved with kerbs, stunt track rumble strips, and even the dips in the road on the side of some motorways. Recommended Weapons The following are Cynerice's recommended and most-used weapons - bear in mind that, although these are good weapon choices, they may not be the best weapons money can buy. This list is also determined without the use of researchable weapon modifications introduced with the Gunrunning DLC. *'Handguns' - Marksman Pistol *'Machine Guns' - Micro SMG *'Assault Rifles' - Bullpup Rifle *'Sniper Rifles' - Heavy Sniper Rifle *'Melee' - Fist, Baseball Bat, Antique Cavalry Dagger *'Shotguns' - Sawed-Off Shotgun *'Heavy' - Grenade Launcher, RPG, Homing Launcher *'Thrown' - Grenade, Sticky Bomb Rank Guide The following is a list of important and noteworthy new weapons, upgrades, and changes unlocked as you progress up the ranks in Grand Theft Auto: Online. Particularly important unlocks are marked in bold. Note that this list only contains information explicitly relevant for the High Court crew, and so does not detail mission unlocks and such things. After Rank 120, there are barely any unlocks or changes upon levelling up at all, let alone important ones; at Rank 200, new unlocks and changes end abruptly. Car Guide : See the article: GTA Online/Car Guide. Top 5 Cars in GTA Here are the best vehicles in the entire game of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto: Online. Please be advised that you may wish to take your clothes off - try and avoid doing this in a public location, however. tony5.png|5) I've never really got on with it tony4.png|4) T-That was a Brickade tony3.png|3) el Futony (Futo in Spanish) tony2.png|2) マサクロ tony1.png|1) The only car it can be, really Category:Subsidiaries Category:Grand Theft Auto